Identidad
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: Rev, Pato, Taz y Lexi tienen un gran secreto que ni sus amigos se imaginan, son los "Loonatics", según un teoría de Zadavia: "Cualquier enemigo puede aparecer en cualquier momento, e incluso puede que aparezcan aliados". Lo que los Loonatics no imaginan es que los miembros faltantes están mas cerca de lo que imaginan, quizás hasta sean un Coyote o un Conejo... ¿Verdad Loonatics?
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANTE: En este fic serán los 6 Loonatics Héroes, pero claro, cada uno se volverá Héroe a su debido tiempo.**

Advertencias: UA (**U**niverso**A**lterno), Shonen Ai.

LOONATICS NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.

* * *

Prologo

* * *

_ **Una vez más, La Ciudad de****Acmetropolis****fue atacada** _ Hace una corta pausa _ Pero como siempre fue salvada por nuestros Héroes "Los Loonatics" _ Comienza a nombrarlos mientras aparecen imágenes de ellos, respectivamente claro _ **Taz ****Tazmania****:**** El ****Loonatic ****Morado; No solo cuenta con una fuerza insuperable si no qué también con el poder de volverse y crean tornados indetenibles. ****Lexi ****Bunny****; El ****Loonatic****Rosa; No solo cuenta con un súper****oído, también****puede lanzar rayos de sus orejas y ondas cerebrales. ****Rev ****Runnen****: El ****Loonatic ****Rojo****; Un****CorreCaminos****con una increíble velocidad capaz de darle 80 vueltas al mundo en un minuto, el poder de volar incluso a velocidad****Sónica****y ser un radar humano ¡Puede encontrar cualquier cosa o persona en cualquier parte de la Tierra!. Pato Peligro; El ****Loonatic ****Naranja: No solo puede lanzar bolas de fuego, también puede crear huevos qué al lanzar y romperse pueden tener cualquier sustancia dentro,****teletransportarse****a cualquier lugar, lanzar cañones de agua, o como él****lo llama; ****Aqua ****Densa, y manipulación sobre el agua. ¿Qué haríamos sin ellos? Soy ****Britsy ****Brisa, reportando para ustedes **_ La TV gigante retiró la imagen de la reportera para poner en su lugar comerciales.

_ **Cada día esos héroes son más nombrados** _ Comienza la plática el coyote.

_ **No me sorprende, después de todo son héroes****Tech**_ El conejo corresponde la plática.

_ **Pues quisiera el poder de ese correcaminos, ya se nos hizo tarde****Ace**_ Sin necesidad de contestar, tanto el Coyote como el Conejo se apresuraron a llegar a la Universidad.

* * *

**~~~ Universidad de ****Acmetropolis ~~~**

* * *

_ **Ese estúpido robot de comida me baño en condimentos** _ Se quejaba un Pato mientras salía de los baños, ya vestido claro, de la Universidad.

_ **Y-ataco-la-ciudad** _ Agregó un correcaminos azul.

_ **Ni con el baño el olor a comida se me ha quitado **_ El Pato seguía quejándose.

_ **Vamos-Pato, este-tipo-de-cosas-ya-deberían-ser-normales-para-t i. Recuerda-qué-somos-Héroes, Defensores-de-la-Justicia...** _

_ **¿Qué creen qué están haciendo?** _ Les interrumpe una conejita amarilla _ **No estamos trabajando, mientras no estemos trabajando no hablaremos de nada relacionado con nuestras identidades **_

_ **Vamos-****Lexi****, no-hay-nadie-cerca** _

_ **Lexi****tiene razón** _ Un Demonio de Tazmania hace su aparición, este trataba de hablar lo más claro posible cuando no traía su Súper Traje.

_ **Ahora no son héroes, solo somos Alexa****Bunny****,****Slam****Tazmanian****,****Rev****CorreCaminos****y Daniel Pato, chicos normales con vidas normales ¿Bien?** _ Los plumíferos asienten, Rev entusiasmado y Pato desganado.

_ **¿Qué hay de nuevo?** _ Saluda Ace llegando junto a Tech, ambos lucían exhaustos.

_ **Chicos-se-ven... Cansados, ¿Están bien?** _ Rev dejo de hablar, lo que para él es, normal para hablar "lento", qué para nosotros es hablar normal.

_ **Íbamos en el metro cuando nos pararon, tal parece que un robot fuera de control ocasionó muchos problemas y tuvieron que llamar a los****Loonatics** _ Contesto tranquilamente el Coyote del grupo.

_ **Oigan amigos, soy yo o huele como a, sin ofender Daniel, Pato a la Naranja** _ Ante lo dicho por Ace, el Pato grito furioso.

_ **Son despreciables, me voy a clases **_ Pato se fue hecho una furia, él y Rev, a diferencia del resto de sus amigos, iban más jóvenes e iban en la Preparatoria de Acmetropolis, la cual estaba a un lado de la Universidad, Pato en primero y Rev en Segundo.

_ **Bueno yo también me voy, nos vemos después **_ Rev le da alcance al Pato para llegar juntos.

_ **¡Nos vemos luego Rev, Daniel!** _ Se despidió Alexa.

_ **¿Porque Daniel olía a platillo Chino?** _

_ **Ni idea, mejor vallamos a clases o llegaremos tarde** _ Contesto Slam Tazmanian.

* * *

**~~~ Zadavia ~~~ **

* * *

Estaba en la Torre de los Loonatics, hace solo unos meses qué había caído el meteorito y habían nacido los Loonatics. Pero algo no estaba bien, Zadavia lo sabía.

_ **No lo entiendo, según mis cálculos: la energía qué tenis el Meteorito debió crear a Docenas de mutantes, pero solo han aparecido 4, los ****Loonatics****, y 2 mutantes villanos** _ En un principio pensó qué serían al menos 6 Loonatics y como 100 villanos, claro qué no todos los villanos al mismo tiempo pero hasta ahora han aparecido muy pocos _ **Quizás todavía no descubren sus poderes** _ Esa teoría era muy posible, lo mejor será comunicarles a los Loonatics, después de sus clases claro.

**~~~ Universidad de****Acmetropolis**

El estudiante modelo más inteligente de toda la Universidad se encontraba en el laboratorio del instituto trabajando en su nuevo proyecto.

La puerta se abre, y ni tiene qué voltear a ver quién era, pues solo una persona entraba a cualquier lugar donde estaba sin tocar ni saludar.

_ **¿Qué haces****Tech****?** _ Si, era Rev CorreCaminos _ **¿Ya lo terminaste? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Puedo probarlo? **_

_ **No, no y nunca** _ Dejo su trabajo para voltear a ver al CorreCaminos _ **¿Qué te he dicho de entrar en mi laboratorio?** _

_**Pues, este no es tu laboratorio, es el laboratorio de la Universidad****Acme** _ Contesta tranquilamente sin apartar la vista de los inventos de Tech, esto le saca una sonrisa al Coyote.

_ **Cierto, pero si no sabes el Laboratorio de la Universidad tiene reglamento, y en las reglas dice claramente que no solo se permiten alumnos y maestros en el Laboratorio** _ Una voz femenina llama la atención de ambos los cuales voltean.

_ **Mallory** _ Rev nombra a la recién llegada.

_ **¿Contigo aquí? mal, Si te vas ahora no les diré a los profesores que alguien de un grado… Inferior entro sin permiso **_ Rev solo la ve mal, Tech interviene.

_ **Si no me falla la memoria, pueden entrar sin necesidad de ser parte de la universidad siempre y cuando sean familiares de algún estudiante o este les haya dejado entrar** _ La defensa de Tech le saco una sonrisa al Correcaminos y una mueca de fastidio a la Humana, la cual pronto fue reemplazada por una sonrisa.

_ **Lamento la tardanza Tech, sé que dijiste que necesitabas ayuda con tu nuevo invento, hubiera llegado antes pero mi última clase se retrasó más de lo esperado** _ Rev no dijo nada, lo cual hizo que la sonrisa de Mallory se ensanchara más.

Rev iba a decir algo pero un pipilar bajo su manga, justo en su muñeca izquierda, le hizo saber que algo pasaba y debía irse.

_ **Debo irme, luego nos vemos Doc** _ Corrió, a la velocidad normal de un correcaminos.

_ **¡Espera Rev!** _ Pero ya era tarde, Rev ya se había ido _ **¿Escuchaste nuestra platica verdad Mallory? Eso fue muy grosero** _ e dijo antes de volver a su trabajo.

_** Perdón** _

_** Sabes, creo que siempre no necesitare tu ayuda, puedo terminar esto solo** _ Dice sin apartar la vista de su trabajo.

_ **Pero… Bien, pero nada me impide quedarme a ver **_

* * *

**~~~ Torre de Loonatics ~~~ **

* * *

Rev llego justo cuando Pato se teletransporto a la sala, Lexi y Taz ya estaban ahí. Una vez con los cuatro sentados una imagen holográfica apareció frente a ellos, justo en medio de la mesa.

_ **Loonatics, después de diferentes investigaciones y análisis me di cuenta de que es posible que haya más mutantes como ustedes…** _

_ **Sí, sí, eso ya lo sabemos** _ Le interrumpe Pato, el cual recibe un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Lexi.

_ **Aun no terminaba de hablar Pato, y gracias Lexi. Como decía: es posible que haya más mutantes como ustedes, pero que aún no descubren sus poderes. Cualquier enemigo puede aparecer en cualquier momento, e incluso puede que aparezcan aliados. Cuidado Loonatics, y recuerden sus identidades son lo más valioso que tiene, no dejen que los descubran a menos que sea una situación de vida o muerte. Zadavia Fuera** _ Agrego antes de cortar la comunicación. Esto saco sorpresa a los Loonatics, menos a Pato, entre más miembros haya menos podría hacerse notar.

_ **¡Eso suena genial!** _ La primera en hablar fue Lexi.

_ **¡¿Se-imaginan? ¡Mas-compañeros-significa-mas-amigos-y-mas-persona s-con-las-cuales-hablar-sin-preocuparce-de-revelar -nuestras-identidades-secretras!** _

_ **¡Apuesto a que será un Conejo!** _ Comenta ilusionada la coneja.

_** No cuentes con ello **_ Comienza a hablar el Pato _ **Piénsalo, los Loonatics somos todos animales y de diferentes especies** _

_ **Pato-tiene-razón, según-mis-calculos-hay-muchas-pero-muchas-mas-posi bilidades-de-que-los-nuevos-integrantes-sean-de-ot ras-especies-y-no-de-nuestras-mismas-especies-ya-q ue-somos-todos-diferentes-somos-un-conejo-un-corre caminos-un-…** _ Su pico es cerrado bruscamente por la pata de Lexi.

_ **Ruagrru Ya entendimos Rev** _ Dice Taz.

La imagen de Zadavia aparece nuevamente en frente a los Loonatics, un hombre que controlaba la gravedad, el cual se hacía llamar: "Graviton" estaba, no solo causando muchos problemas, si no también robando el Banco de Acmetropolis, ni los policías podían con él. Los Loonatics tenían que intervenir.

* * *

**Fin del Prologo**

* * *

¿Que les parece? ¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren continuación? ¡Dejen comentarios! =D


	2. Capitulo 1

**IMPORTANTE: En este fic serán los 6 Loonatics Héroes, pero claro, cada uno se volverá Héroe a su debido tiempo.**

Advertencias: UA (**U**niverso**A**lterno), Shonen Ai.

LOONATICS NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

* * *

Habían enfrentado a Graviton, habían salvado a los reenes y recuperaron solo una pequeña parte del dinero, el villano escapó.

Lo bueno es qué los efectos de sus poderes eran temporales, lo malo es qué cuando pasaron él ya se había ido.

_ **No puedo creer qué ese malhechor se nos haya escapado** _ Se queja Lexi a través del comunicador mientras patrullaba en su Loonatmoto buscando alguna pista sobre el paradero del peligroso Villano.

_ **¿Desde cuando usas la palabra "Malhechor"? Y de qué te quejas ¡Yo fui quien quedó estampado en el suelo! Aún me duele la espalda** _ Le responde Pato Peligro desde el otro lado de la ciudad, igual, desde su Loonatmoto. Lexi solo suelta un respiro.

_ **Taz, Rev**** ¿Han encontrado o detectado algo?**_

_ **Ruargdr Nada en la Costa Drgh**_

_ **Según-mi-vista-de-Halcón, claro, Es-un-decir, soy-un-correcaminos-no-un-Halcón, no-e-encontrado-nada-de-nada, y-mi-radar, el-cual-es-100%-acertado, no ha,detectado-nada-al-igual-qué-mi-sistema-de-predi cción-Espació-Tiempo** _ Responde el Correcaminos mientras volaba sobre la Ciudad.

El teléfono de Pato comienza a sonar.

_ **Gruedrg**** Apaga eso** _ Le regaña Taz.

Los Loonatics entran a su base y apagan motores, menos Rev; él solo aterrizó.

_ **Daniel al habla** _ Sus compañeros le dirigen una mirada molesta.

__** ¿Qué hay de Nuevo ****Duck****?**_ _

_ **Nada en realidad ****Ace****, solo regreso de un paseo ¿Porque preguntas?** _ A Lexi le dieron ganas de saludar a Ace, pero sabía qué eso era muy sospechoso que estuviera con el pato que siempre molesta y la molesta, lo último qué quería era causar un malentendido y mucho menos qué él conejo se enojara con ella.

_ **Bueno... ¿Qué-tal-si-descansamos-de-ser-Héroes-un-rato? Ayer-no-fui-a-trabajar, quiero-ir-hoy** _ Propuso y justificó Rev.

_ **Grorgh Wguehtdifjer**_ Apoyo Taz.

_ **Mm... ¿Porque no? Si algo pasa Zadavia nos dirá, además me gustaría practicar para entrar al equipo de Porristas, Vidia**** ya no es capitana, es posible qué esta vez si me acepten** _ A pesar de qué Pato estaba lejano a la conversación escucho la última parte.

_ **Claro, ¿A qué hora ****Ace****?** _

_ _**Mm.****.. ¿Unos veinte minutos frente al Cine?** __ Propuso.

_ **Hecho, recuerda llevar tu cartera, no he comido nada desde él desayuno** _ Comunicó él Pato mientras se transporta a su cuarto para cambiarse.

_ _**Ya nada me sorprende viniendo de ti, Pato Tacaño** __ Comenta en tono divertido antes de colgar.

Pato se termino de poner la camisa de Manga larga, se estaba agachando para tomar sus tenis pero un punzante dolor en la espalda le hizo detenerse.

_ **Nota mental: "Evitar agacharme"** _ Murmuró adolorido recordando el golpe que se habia dado, como pudo se terminó de vestir.

**~~~ Sándwiches Relámpago ~~~ **

_ **¿Enserio-Cookie?** _ A Rev le brillaron los ojos.

Horas después del que el Meteorito cayera: Rev descubrió sus poderes, lo único malo es qué los descubrió cuando Cookie le estaba dando un pedido para entregar, es decir, Cookie era de los pocos qué conocía la identidad secreta de alguno de los Loonatics.

_ **Claro, jamás te despediría, eres mi repartidor más valioso y rápido. Además, el qué vengas a comprar comida aquí vestido con tu traje aumenta las ventas** _ Rev río nervioso, su jefe jamás cambiaria _ **Pero eso si, trata de hacer al menos unas 10 entregas al día, los otros repartidores se quejan de qué te pagó sin trabajar** _ Le dice mientras le da una maleta de tela la cual contenía comida lista para entregar _ **Recuerda 30m y...** _

_ **Es-gratis, Captado** _ A una velocidad digna, Rev se puso su casco, protecciones y patines. Tomo los pedidos y salió de la tienda.

_ **¡Recuerda la voz y la velocidad!** _ Cookie recibe un "si" del Correcaminos y sonríe.

**~~~ Frente al Cine ~~~ **

Ace estaba llegando, vestía un pantalón holgado tipo militar, unas botas de unos 10 cm de altura (es decir; unos 10cm arriba del tobillo) de color negro, una camisa negra ajustada y una chamarra verde militar.

Al ver qué Daniel aún no llegaba, se recargo en la pared, justo al lado de la entrada del cine a esperar al pato.

**~~~ En un callejón al lado del cine ~~~ **

Pato apareció ahí gracias a sus poderes. Se asomo y vio a Ace, bajo el volumen de su comunicador por si sonaba o algo y tapo su muñeca con la manga de su camisa.

Pato vestía un pescador blanco, unos tenis azul, una camisa de manga larga qué le quedaba pegada al cuerpo (pero no apretada) de color negra y sobre esta se encontraba una camisa holgada de Manga corta color naranja (la cual estaba desfajada), por último, tenía puesta una gorra Azul celeste (como sus ojos) volteada.

Una ves listo volteó con intensiones de ir con el conejo y entrar al cine, más qué nada, para poder comer algo. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Ace recargado a un lado de él con una sonrisa divertida por el susto qué le dio al pato.

_ **¡¿Qué haces aquí?¡** _ Pregunta exaltado el pobre Pato.

_ **Te vi y quise venir a esperarte aún lado, las chicas son lindas, pero a veces son fastidiosas** _ Señala con el dado pulgar la entrada del cine, Daniel se asoma donde apuntaba y habían unas conejas murmurándose entre si mientras veían a su dirección, y el pato sabía qué no era exactamente por su presencia.

_ **Eres Despreciable. Vamos ya por esas palomitas qué tengo hambre, ah y también ****ver la ****película** _ Se encamina al cine tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Ace solo lo sigue mientras le contesta con un "Lo qué digas Duck".

**~~~ Con Rev ~~~ **

El Correcaminos se sentía orgulloso, después de todo no recordaba la última vez que había realizado todas sus entregas a tiempo. Su felicidad se corto: En su mochila especial para comida caliente, justo en el fondo había un Sándwich, rápidamente tomo la comida y se apuro a ver la hora de pedido seguido de la hora en su móvil ¡Aún quedaban 7 minutos! Y según la dirección que tenía escrita no era muy lejos.

Guardo el Sándwich con cuidado de no maltratarlo y rápidamente, pero sin usar sus poderes, se dirigió a la casa de la dirección. Una vez frente a la puerta tocó, miro la hora todavía faltaban 2 minutos; rápidamente saco la comida. Cuando abrieron la puerta se apresuró a decir:

_ **¡****Sándwiches Relámpago! Vengo a traerle su orden señor** _ Se sorprendió al ver a cierto Coyote en la puerta.

_ **No ****sabia que eras repartidor**_ Le comentó Tech.

_ **Jejejeje es solo un trabajo pasajero, ya sabes: algo de dinero extra no esta**** mal** _ Leyó de que era el Sándwich _ **"****Sándwich de carne terminó medio" jejeje debí suponerlo**_ Le entrega el pedido _ **Serían 12 dólares** _ Tech saca su cartera.

_ **¿****Eres nuevo en el trabajo****?** _ Rev niega _ **Que raro, ya tengo tiempo comprando en Sándwiches Relámpago y nunca me habías repartido tu** _ Le entrega el dinero.

_ **Si, no hace mucho que me cambiaron de sector. Ahora estaré repartiendo en estos rumbos** _ Cuenta el dinero _ **¿Y la propina?** _ Tech solo le sonríe antes de cerrar la puerta _ **Y yo que creía que Daniel era tacaño** _

Se alejo de la casa a baja velocidad, ya había terminado de repartir así que no tenía apuro en regresar.

**~~~ Con Tech ~~~ **

Dejo el Sándwich en la mesa del comedor y se dirigió a terminar su proyecto de ciencias: "El Reconstructor Molecular" iba a ser su trabajo. Se puso sus Googles para proteger sus ojos, sin apartar la vista de su trabajo estiró el brazo derecho para alcanzar el desarmador, al no alcanzarlo recordó que lo había dejado al otro lado de la habitación cuando fue a abrir la puerta. Iba a acercar la mano para pararse e ir por el pero al sentir como algo golpeaba la palma de su mano, al desarmador estaba ahora en su mano ¿Como llego ahí? Ni el lo sabia.

_ **El cansancio debe estarme afectando** _ Quiso pensar en eso en ves de terminar de romperse la cabeza pensando en otra razón.

Rapidamente dejo su trabajo a la mitad, algo inusual en él, y se dirigió a la mesa a comer.

* * *

**Fin del Prologo**

* * *

D= ¡El "trabajo" esta afectando a Tech! ¿Oh acaso hay otra explicacion para tal acontesimiento? XD a partir del siguiente capitulo aparecera mas acción n.n gracias por leer! **yiyi-sama y yuki-san **y **154** no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews */* actualizare pronto. Cuidence, y nos estamos leyendo!

.  
.

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
